sonic_conceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic: Billion-Dimension Wars
Sonic: Billion-Dimension Wars is a PC game. Its name means nothing (DOL, its almost impossible to believe that a conception with this text was made by the Founder XD). It is 16-bits, like S3&K, cuz it is my favourite Sonic game. Playable characters Playable Characters are exactly what the name means: Playable characters. There are 9 of them. IMPORTANT NOTE: Nickster and Fleury are not my fan-creations, so dont give me credit for them! Sonic Unlocked: Start Max speed: 85px per second Jump size: 200px Strenght: 10 Power: 8 Energy: 100 Description: Good with speed and jumps, but not very strong. Sonic is a blue Hedgehog that saved Mobius from a evil cientist called "Eggman" thousands of times. He is the faster Hedgehog that ever existed, being able to run 340 meters p/ second! Shadow Unlocked: After beating the third Sub-Boss Max speed: 84px per second Jump size: 196px Strenght: 10 Power: 16 Energy: 120 Description: Vegeta Shadow is Sonic's main rival. Following slighty lower jump and speed stats than Sonic, but with medium strenght and really, REALLY strong energy attacks, like Chaos Spear. Tails Unlocked: After beating the first Boss with Sonic Max speed: 68px per second Jump size: 203px Strenght: 9 Power: 11 Energy: 95 Description: Miles Prower, or "Tails", is Sonic's best friend. He is a Fox with 2 tails that can quickly spin his tails like an helicopter's wings, making him able to fly. Good jumps, but weak. Knuckles Unlocked: After beating the 6th Sub-Boss Max speed: 65px per second Jump size: 196px (The same as Shadow) Strenght: 20 Power: 7 Energy: 110 Description: Knuckles is the last surviving Echidna, and also the guardian of the Master Emerald. Knuckles easily get enraged. He has a strong physical power, but not very smart. Fleury Unlocked: Alone after beating the 4th Boss with Tails, or together with Nickster after beating the 4th Boss with Shadow or Knuckles. Max speed: 68px per second Jump size: 214px Strenght: 8 Power: 13 Energy: 90 Description: Like Tails, Fleury is a Fox that can fly, following almost the same stats as Tails. Fleury is a blue and green Fox, and Nickster's best friend. Nickster Unlocked: Alone after beating the 4th boss with Sonic, or together with Fleury after beating the 4th boss with Shadow or Knuckles. Max speed: 82px per second Jump size: 195px Strenght: 12 Power: 9 Energy: 100 Description: Nickster is a dark-red Hedgehog, having similar stats to Sonic. He is Fleury's best friend. Amy Unlocked: After beating the 9th Sub-Boss with Sonic or Nickster. Max speed: 77px per second Jump size: 205px Strenght: 23 (Due to her hammer) Power: 7 Energy: 145 (A hammer with that size can acumulate a lot of power, ya?) Description: A pink Hedgehog that loves Sonic. She has a powerful piko-piko hammer that can destroy extremely resistant walls and do massive damage to enemies. Cream Unlocked: After beating the 9th Sub-Boss with Tails or Fleury. Max speed: 71px per second Jump size: 204px Strenght: 8 Power: 12 Energy: 110 Description: Cream is a Rabbit that, like Amy, she loves Tails. She has a Chao called "Cheese", that can attack in epic ways. Espio Unlocked: When beating the 10th Sub-Boss with no damage. Max speed: 80px per second Jump size: 220 Strenght: 13 Power: 13 Energy: 95 Description: Espio is a ninja Chameleon. Espio can create leaf tornadoes and throw strong shurikens and kunais. He is a detective from the Chaotix Team, and can become invisible with his ninja techniques. Controls These are the buttons that makes you do stuff with each character. Sonic ↑ = Look at up ↓ = Look at down → = Walk to right ← = Walk to left A = Jump S = Kick A, S = Spinning kick A, A = Shield attack (Ya, the Shield Attack from S3&K.). Depending on the shield, Sonic will make a different attack. If default, Insta-Shield. If with normal shield, Homing Attack. If with fire shield, Air Dash. If with bubble shield, Bounce. If with electro shield, Double Jump. A, ↑ + A = Chaos Control. This reduces the speed of everything to 20% and slighty increase Sonic's speed to 105%. The effect lasts for 5 seconds. Chaos Control consumes 15 energy. Tails ↓ = Look at down → = Walk to right ← = Walk to left A = Jump S = Tail slap A, S = Spinning tail. This is like Sonic's Insta-shield, but with a 4px larger area. A, A = The same generic fly used for Tails in every Sonic game. ↓ + S = Buster. This shoots a yellow ball to explode Badniks and does 3 damage to Bosses. Each buster shooot consumes 3 energy. Shadow ↓ = Look at down → = Walk to right ← = Walk to left A = Jump S = Kick A, S = Chaos Spear. This shoots a yellow spear that automatically seeks the strongest enemy on screen and explodes it in a 130px area. Chaos Spear consumes 20 energy. A, A = Chaos Control. The same as Sonic. ↓, ↑, S = Chaos Blast. This makes Shadow explode in a 500px area, destroying every enemy in this area and does 5 damage to Bosses. Knuckles ↓ = Look at down → = Walk to right ← = Walk to left A = Jump S = Punch A, S = Spinning punch. This makes Knuckles do a falling spinning punch (Similar to the attack from Sonic Advanced 3) and digs in the ground (Similar to the Shovel Claws from Sonic Adventure DX). While underground, Knuckles moves at 30% speed, most enemies cant damage it. A, A = The same glide used in every game that Knuckles appears. Need to say more? ↓ + S (Hold for 3 seconds) = Charge Maximum Heat attack. This increases Knuckles' speed to 130% and Punch will explode in 35px area. Also, when you want to stop, press →/← + S, S to make the Maximum Heat attack. It flies directly in a direction at 3x normal speed and explodes in a 70px area when touches something, doing 3 damage to Bosses. This consumes 5 energy base, 1 energy per second while Charging, and 7 energy for the Maximum Heat Attack. Fleury ↓ = Look at down → = Walk to right ← = Walk to left A = Jump S = Tail slap A, S = Spinning tail. The same as Tails. A, A = Fly. The same as Tails. →/← + S = Buster. The same as Tails. Nickster ↑ = Look at up ↓ = Look at down → = Walk to right ← = Walk to left A = Jump S = Kick A, S = Shield attack. The same as Sonic. A, A = Chaos Control. The same as Sonic and Shadow. ↓/↑ + →/← + S = Laser Bazooka.This aims a laser at the selected entity (Enemies, rocks, items, etc.) and when you press the A button, the entity explodes in a 180px area. Each laser bazooka shoot consumes 25 energy. Amy ↑ = Look at up ↓ = Look at down → = Walk to right ← = Walk to left A = Jump S = Hammer swing A, S = Hammer smash A, A = Hammer uppercut ↓ + → + S = Water. This shoots 6 tiny bubbles that seeks enemyes on the screen and stun them for 1,2 seconds. Against fire enemies it does 2 damage. Each Water consumes 8 energy. Cream ↑ = Look at up ↓ = Look at down → = Walk to right ← = Walk to left A = Jump S = Chao attack. This sends Cheese to attack the closest enemy. A, S = Chao assault. This sends Cheese to attack a selected entity. Each Chao assault consumes 2 energy. A, A = Fly. →, →, S = Chao horde. This makes Cheese call a horde of 6 Chao, 3 of them use Chao Attack, 3 of them use Chao Assault, and Cheese collects all rings on screen. Each Chao Horde consumes 7 energy. ↑ = Look at up ↓ = Look at down → = Walk to right ← = Walk to left A = Jump S = Throw kunai. A, S = Throw shuriken. A, A = Leaf Tornado. The attack with the same name used in Sonic Heroes. Each Leaf Tornado consumes 3 energy. A, ↓ + S = Smoke Bomb. This throw a bomb in the floor that makes it full of smoke. This does not affect Badniks (Because they are machines, duh!), but its useful against Eggman's hand-controled machines and other living beings (Ashura, Nazo, etc.). Each Smoke Bomb consumes 7 energy. Zones First zone: Lost Temple zone Lost Temple is the first zone in Sonic: Billion-Dimension Wars. The act 1 happens in a forest on Mobius. In the final of the stage you encounter a misterious temple (No, its not the temple from Sonic Adventure). The battle with Super Bomber happens in this scenary: Category:Games